Decyzja
by Eledhil
Summary: Tłumaczenie, HG/DM - ...twoja twarz wyraża jedynie to, że nie chcesz wychodzić za mąż. A ty w głębi duszy wiesz, że to nieprawda. Oczywiście, że chcesz wyjść za mąż. Ale nie za Rona.
1. Decyzja

**Oryginał: **Decisión (.net/s/5025458/1/Decision)**  
Autor: **aetit**  
Beta: **Averal**  
Zgoda: **jest**  
Raiting: **K+

* * *

**Od autorki:** Fick ten omija nieco epilog i zakłada, że kilka osób, które oryginalnie zginęły w tomie siódmym, tutaj wciąż żyją (ale dla mnie, cokolwiek by nie mówiła JR, Lunatyk żyje).

_Ostrzeżenie:_ Wszystkie postaci należą do J.K. Rowling, ja je tylko pożyczyłam.

**Od tłumaczki: **Fick oryginalnie składał się z czterech osobnych miniaturek, ja natomiast przedstawiam go tutaj jako jedno opowiadania złożone z czterech rozdziałów. Nie jest on kanoniczny, ale mam nadzieję, że przyjemny:) Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania, bo jak wiadomo, komentarze karmią Wena. Ponadto bardzo dziękuję Averal za wspaniałą betę:)

* * *

**1. DECYZJA**

Wszystko gotowe. Z okazji twojego ślubu Nora jest piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Ślubu dawno oczekiwanego, uważanego za ukoronowanie miłości, która narodziła się, gdy byliście jeszcze dziećmi. Wydaje się, że twój uśmiech powinien być najbardziej promienny ze wszystkich, ale jednak nie jesteś szczęśliwa. Nie wydajesz się taka być.

Wszyscy to widzą, wszyscy prócz Rona. Twój brak entuzjazmu w dniu, który powinien być najszczęśliwszym dniem twego życia, jest jak drzazga w sercach gości. Nawet w sercu Harry'ego, rozdartego pomiędzy rolą świadka a najlepszego przyjaciela panny młodej. Jego wzrok podpowiada ci, że chłopak oczekuje (i pragnie), że uciekniesz stąd jak najdalej. On dobrze wie, że ten ślub jest dla Rona, ale też martwi się o ciebie, bo twoja twarz wyraża jedynie to, że nie chcesz wychodzić za mąż. A ty w głębi duszy wiesz, że to nie prawda. Oczywiście, że chcesz wyjść za mąż. Ale nie za Rona.

Kiedy muzyka zaczyna grać, wszyscy patrzą tylko na ciebie. Wychwytujesz spojrzenie Lupina, który tak samo jak Harry, zdaje się czekać na twoją ucieczkę.

Inni przestają ci się przyglądać, kiedy Victoria i Teddy ruszają w stronę ołtarza. Niosą kwiaty i obrączki, które w tym momencie wcale nie są dla ciebie symbolem miłości, lecz niewoli. Ty również zaczynasz iść, chociaż boisz się tak samo jak bałaś się w dniu ostatniej bitwy. Bałaś się przez całe siedem lat pokoju. Ale teraz jest gorzej, bo jesteś świadoma, że cokolwiek zrobisz, ktoś zostanie zraniony.

W końcu stajesz obok Rona, który wpatruje się w ciebie z wyrazem absolutnego szczęście na twarzy. Dlatego nie możesz zrobić nic innego, jak tylko powstrzymywać łzy, które zaczynają spływać po twoich policzkach. On patrzy na ciebie z miłością i podaje chusteczkę, uśmiechając się życzliwie. Zapewne sądzi, że płaczesz z przejęcia.

Ceremonia jest tak wspaniała, że myślisz, że to niesprawiedliwe, że jest twoja. To powinien być ślub Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy od początku są co do siebie pewni, a nie wasz. To oni powinni tu stać, przed wszystkimi deklarując swoją wzajemną miłość, a nie ty, która w tej chwili żałujesz, że zgodziłaś się wziąć udział w tym szaleństwie.

Teraz twoja kolej złożenia przysięgi. Czujesz, że nogi ci drżą. Słyszysz hałas za plecami i spostrzegasz Draco siedzącego na swoim starym Nimbusie 2001 po drugiej stronie przejścia. Na moment twój umysł przestaje pracować, aby po chwili ruszyć z niesamowitą prędkością.

Wbrew wszystkiemu, pytanie jest proste: Ron czy Draco? Nagle słyszysz w głowie słowa, które twoja matka powiedziała ci jeszcze gdy byłaś dzieckiem – _Staraj się być szczęśliwa_ – i zaczynasz biec. Uciekasz najszybciej jak możesz, po drodze rzucając Ginny swój bukiet i welon. Łapiesz Draco, który z tupnięciem i uśmiechem na ustach odpycha się od ziemi i unosi was jak najdalej od świata.

Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat uśmiechasz się szczerze.


	2. Schronienie

_Za betę bardzo dziękuję Averal:)_

**2. SCHRONIENIE**

Zaczęło już zmierzchać, kiedy w końcu wylądowaliście w ogrodzie przed dworem Malfoyów. Nie możesz nie zauważyć, że po plecach przebiega ci dreszcz, gdy przypominasz sobie to, co zdarzyło się, kiedy po raz ostatni byłaś w tym domu. Mimo czasu, który upłynął od tamtej chwili, wciąż czujesz intensywny ból. Do dziś nie wiesz, co było gorsze — tortury Bellatrix czy widok cierpiącego z tego powodu Draco. Wydaje ci się, że nawet gdybyś żyła tysiąc lat, nie zapomniałabyś jego stężałej twarzy, gdy słuchał twoich krzyków. I to za każdym razem jest gorsze niż sam tamten ból. Czasami. Są też inne wspomnienia — tego, że on nie zadzwonił ani nie skontaktował się z tobą w żaden sposób przez całe te siedem lat. I to boli bardziej niż trzask kości i zimny śmiech Bellatrix.

Zaskakuje cię ilość bólu, jaką nosisz w sercu. Pytasz samą siebie, czy pewnego dnia będziesz w stanie go wyeliminować, ale szczerze w to wątpisz. Każdy nowy dzień przynosi ci nową porcję bólu, a ta dzisiejsza jest jedną z mniejszych jak do tej pory. Skrzywdziłaś go. Jego, twoją pierwszą miłość, tego, który przyjął cię do swojej rodziny. Rona. Starasz się nie myśleć o tym, co teraz musi dziać się w Norze. Ron najprawdopodobniej jest tak załamany, że nawet żaden z bliźniaków nie jest w stanie się z niego śmiać. Nie powiedziałaś mu ani słowa zanim wybiegłaś, zostawiając go samego przy ołtarzu. Tak naprawdę nawet na niego nie spojrzałaś. Widziałaś tylko Draco.

Nagle zdajesz sobie sprawę, że już weszliście do domu. Draco w kompletnej ciszy prowadzi cię do salonu i wskazuje ogromny fotel. Widzisz jak wychodzi bocznymi drzwiami, zostawiając cię samą w wielkim, pustym pokoju. Wiesz, że zachowujesz się jak dziecko, ale nie możesz powstrzymać się przed dokładnym obejrzeniem wszystkiego z bliska. Dom nie przypomina już tego, który kiedyś „odwiedziłaś". Jest przestrzenny, jasny i, przede wszystkim, ozdobiony skromnie, acz kolorowo. W niczym nie przypomina tego, który masz w pamięci. I nawet cię to cieszy. Nawet, bo z drugiej strony wolałabyś, żeby wszystko było tu tak jak wcześniej. To znaczyłoby, że te siedem lat wcale nie przeminęło.

Kiedy się odwracasz, zauważasz, że Draco wraca, niosąc tacę z herbatą i ciastkami. Z uśmiechem na ustach pyta cię wystudiowanym głosem, czy masz ochotę na filiżankę herbaty.

Typowe dla takiego snoba jak Malfoy. „Uprowadza" cię w dniu twojego ślubu i pierwsze, co potem robi, to pyta, czy chcesz herbaty. A najgorsze jest to, że się zgadzasz i posyłasz mu najbardziej promienny z uśmiechów. A on mruga do ciebie, co jest dość zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że przecież to Malfoy.

Jednak żadne z was nic nie mówi, patrzycie tylko na siebie, jakbyście widzieli się po raz pierwszy w życiu. A przecież to oczywiste, że tak nie jest. Po raz pierwszy obserwujesz z uwagą jego twarz i zauważasz zmiany, jakie w niej zaszły, odkąd wydoroślał. Od kiedy oboje wydorośleliście. Mimo to musisz powstrzymywać się, by go nie pocałować, by go nie objąć i już nigdy nie puścić. Przypominasz sobie, dlaczego niedawno uciekliście z twojego własnego ślubu: kochasz Draco, zawsze go kochałaś. To odkrycie zaskoczyło cię, ale twoja gryfońska natura po raz kolejny cię uratowała. Kochasz Draco i będziesz walczyć, zębami i pazurami jeśli to będzie konieczne, aby wam się udało.

Draco stwierdza, że powinniście porozmawiać o tym, co się stało tego popołudnia, a ty siadasz, nie otwierając ust. Nie decydujesz się zacząć tej rozmowy. Po chwili nie możesz już się powstrzymać. Podbiegasz do Draco i całujesz go, jakby to był wasz ostatni dzień spędzony na Ziemi. W końcu po co rozmawiać, skoro można robić coś o wiele bardziej interesującego?


	3. Konsekwencje

_Za betę po raz kolejny dziękuję Averal:)_

**3. KONSEKWENCJE**

Patrzenie na Draco śpiącego u twego boku to jedno z najwspanialszych doświadczeń w twoim życiu. W odróżnieniu od Rona, chłopak śpi spokojnie, nie chrapie ani nie wydaje żadnych dziwnych dźwięków. Chociaż nie chcesz ich porównywać, nie możesz się od tego powstrzymać. Są od siebie tak różni, jak tylko mogą być wąż i lew. A takie porównanie zawsze wypada na korzyść Dracona.

Podczas gdy Ron zapewne przeżywa jeden z najgorszych momentów w swoim życiu, ty budzisz się w łóżku po jednej z najlepszych nocy w swoim. Patrzysz w lewo i widzisz, że Draco już nie śpi, lecz przygląda ci się, uśmiechając się łobuzersko, z figlarnym błyskiem w szarych oczach. Nie jesteś w stanie zrobić niczego innego, jak tylko oddać olśniewający uśmiech i pocałować go. Delikatnie, choć z pasją, którą musieliście powstrzymywać przez tyle długich lat.

Bierzesz szybki prysznic i przebierasz się w czystą odzież, dziękując w myśli Draco za to, że kazał skrzatom domowym kupić dla ciebie kilka rzeczy. Nie chciałabyś nosić ubrań innych kobiet, które mieszkały tu wcześniej. Gdy schodzisz do kuchni, zaskakuje cię zapach świeżych ciasteczek, ale jeszcze bardziej widok Draco w fartuchu, podającego je na talerzu. To z pewnością nie jest ten sam dumny Draco, który w wieku jedenastu lat przybył do Hogwartu. Ten nowy Draco jest o wiele lepszy.

Dziękujesz za śniadanie pocałunkiem i pytasz, dlaczego to on je przygotował, a nie któryś ze skrzatów. On śmieje się miękko i obejmuje cię czule. Potem wyjaśnia ci, że wiele lat temu ofiarował swoim skrzatom wolność i od tego czasu sam zajmuje się domem. Spostrzegasz, że musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku w utrzymanie porządku w domu, kupienie ci ubrań, przygotowanie posiłku… nie wspominając ci o niczym. Zaczynasz myśleć, że straciłaś swoją wyjątkową zdolność logicznego myślenia, ale to nie tak. Po prostu obecność Draco momentalnie zaćmiewa ci umysł. Mimo że wolałabyś tego uniknąć, właściwie nie martwi cię to zbytnio.

To fakt, Draco jest jedną z najbardziej zaskakujących osób, jakie poznałaś i kochasz go tak mocno, jak jeszcze nikogo. Te dwa tygodnie, które spędziliście razem, nie pokazując się magicznemu społeczeństwu, były cudowne, ale wiesz, że trzeba to przerwać. Mogłabyś zostać w tym kokonie szczęścia jeszcze przez długi czas, jednak zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie byłoby właściwe. Czas spojrzeć światu w oczy i wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zostawiłaś domniemaną największą miłość swojego życia dla waszego najgorszego wroga z czasów szkolnych. Czas stawić czoła konsekwencjom swojej decyzji.

Ale nie boisz się tego. Oboje jesteście ocaleńcami, więc – choćby cały magiczny świat odrzucił was i zelżył – przetrwacie i to. Wasza miłość musi być silniejsza, będzie silniejsza. Dlatego chwytasz pewnie jego dłoń i razem teleportujecie się na Pokątną. Bez wahania i wątpliwości. Bo przecież wasza miłość jest silniejsza niż wszystko inne, prawda?


	4. Akceptacja

_Ostatnia część "Decyzji". Sprawdzała nieoceniona Averal, której bardzo dziękuję:) _

**4. AKCEPTACJA**

Gdy pojawiasz się w opustoszałym centrum miasteczka, wciąż nie możesz przestać myśleć o tym, jak bardzo wszystko zmieniło się przez te siedem lat. Ostatecznie, postanawiasz zobaczyć się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w środku nocy, okryta długim, czarnym płaszczem z kapturem, w którym wyglądasz jak Śmierciożerca. Domyślasz się, że nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która tak myśli, kiedy spostrzegasz wyraz twarzy Draco, na poły zmartwiony i rozbawiony.

Oddychasz głęboko, starając się zorientować w okolicy, szukając domu swojego przyjaciela. Wiesz, że powinien mieć jakąś magiczną ochronę, a ponieważ magia zawsze zostawia jakieś ślady, liczysz na to, że go znajdziesz. Pomimo wszystko boisz się, bardzo się boisz. Spojrzenia mu w twarz, rozmowy. Bo w końcu on jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i – chociaż przez te miesiące przyzwyczaiłaś się do bycia odtrącaną przez społeczeństwo – gdyby również on cię odrzucił, to przepełniło by czarę.

W głębi serca wiesz, że nie ułożyłaś spraw tak dobrze, jak powinnaś była to zrobić. Wszyscy zawsze uważali cię za bardzo inteligentną czarownicę – a jednak ukrywanie się przez dwa tygodnie po ucieczce z własnego ślubu razem ze swoim najgorszym wrogiem wcale na to nie wskazywało. W dodatku potem zjawiłaś się na środku Pokątnej, pod ramię z wyżej wymienionym – i to też nie wydawało się być podobne do ciebie, najmądrzejszej czarownicy ze swojego rocznika.

W końcu odnajdujesz dom. Nie możesz powstrzymać łez napływających ci do oczu, gdy widzisz cudowne, szmaragdowe oczy Harry'ego Pottera, patrzące na ciebie z niezwykłą łagodnością, tak wielką, że nie wiesz, czy jest prawdziwa, czy może to tylko iluzja. Rzucasz się w jego ramiona z okrzykiem, tak jak zawsze to robiłaś. I nie ważne, że to tylko złudzenie i że tak naprawdę on cię nienawidzi.

Nie ważne, w końcu to twój najlepszy przyjaciel i kochasz go. Zawsze go kochałaś, z całych sił – uczucie to możesz porównać tylko do tego, którym obdarzyłaś Draco. Żadne inne nie może się z nim równać. A Draco doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Widzi to w twoich oczach i akceptuje, bo wie, że Harry jest twoim bratem – może nie rodzonym, ale dla ciebie prawdziwym.

Harry w końcu zaprasza cię do środka i prowadzi do prześlicznego salonu urządzonego w wesołych kolorach, zapełnionego zdjęciami tych, którzy jeszcze żyją i tych, którzy już odeszli. Po raz kolejny patrzysz na swojego przyjaciela, który przeprasza cię za to, że zaprosił kilka osób, które chciały cię zobaczyć. Nie możesz powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który rozświetla twoją twarz, gdy widzisz Tonks o różowych jak guma balonowa włosach i z uśmiechem prawie tak ogromnym jak jej brzuch, spoglądającą na ciebie od drzwi, zapewne kuchennych. Podbiegasz, by uściskać ją i Lupina, który zjawia się z Teddym w ramionach.

Uśmiechasz się do wszystkich, absolutnie wszystkich obecnych w pokoju, bo to, co widzisz w ich błyszczących oczach, to nie tylko miłość i radość, ale także akceptacja. Kochają cię i pragną twojego szczęścia, nawet jeśli to oznacza zaakceptowanie Draco jako jednego z nich.

W końcu wszyscy siadacie w fotelach, podczas gdy Teddy spokojnie raczkuje z jednej strony pokoju na drugą. Harry patrzy na ciebie uważnie przez sekundę, po czym zadaje pytanie, którym udowadnia, jak bardzo pragnie twojego szczęścia.

— Jesteś z nim szczęśliwa, prawda? Bo jeśli wylejesz przez niego choć jedną łzę, która nie będzie łzą szczęścia, to to blond książątko, z którym teraz jesteś, pożałuje, że się urodziło.

A ty, zamiast powiedzieć, że się wtrąca w nie swoje sprawy albo że Draco już nie jest wyfiokowanym książątkiem, a zmienił się w kogoś niesamowitego, uśmiechasz się i mówisz po prostu: _Dziękuję_.

**KONIEC**


End file.
